


say no to this // eliza

by thedevil_andgod



Series: another side to the story [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Infidelity, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod





	

**Eliza** : i'd barely slept all week, i was weak  
i was awake  
you'll never see another woman more in  
need of a break  
longing for Alexander  
missing my sister  
that's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said

 **Maria** : i know you are a lady of honour,  
i'm so sorry to bother you at home,  
but i don't know where to go  
and i came here all alone

 **Eliza** : she said

 **Maria** : my husbands doin' me wrong,  
beating me, cheating me, mistreating me-  
suddenly he's up and gone,  
i don't have the means to go on

 **Eliza** : so i offered her a haven, offered a bed for the night  
she said, you're too kind, miss  
she helped with supper in return, i loaned her a nightgown of white, she said, you're just my size, miss

then i said, well i should let you rest  
she turned red, she pulled me to the bed, let her legs spread and said,

 **Maria** : stay?  
**Eliza** : hey  
**Maria** : hey

that's when i began to pray

Lord, show me how to say no this  
I don't know how to say no this,  
But my god she looks so helpless  
And her body leaves me breathless  
Show me how to say no to this  
I don't know how to say no to this  
In my mind I'm saying no,  
But then her mouth is on mine and I don't say no  
  
i wish i could tell you that was the last time  
but it wasn't, you see, it became a past time  
a month into this endeavour i received a letter  
from a Mr James Reynolds, even better, it said

 **James** : dear miss i hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me,  
riddled with strife- you see, that was my wife you decided to -

 **Eliza** : no!

 **James** : uh-oh, you picked the wrong sucker to mess with  
so time to pay the piper for the girl you've been undressin',  
and hey, you can keep seeing my whore wife  
if the price is right  
if not, i'm telling  
the man in your life

 **Eliza** : i hid the letter, raced straight to her place  
cried 'how could you?!' in her face,  
she said 'no, miss'  
half-dressed, apologetic, a mess, she  
looked pathetic, she begged,  
'please don't go, miss!'

'so was this your plan all along?'  
**Maria** : 'no, he made me go along-'  
**Eliza** : 'stop crying, maria get up!  
**Maria** :'i didn't know any better!'  
**Eliza** : 'i am ruined-'  
**Maria** : 'please don't leave me with him-'  
**Eliza** : 'i am-'  
**Maria &Eliza**: 'helpless'

 **Eliza** : 'how could i do this?'

 **Maria** : just give him what he wants and you can have me

 **Eliza** : i shouldn't want you

 **Maria** : just give him what he wants,

 **Eliza** : i shouldn't want you!  
**Maria** : if you pay, you can stay...  
**Eliza** : i shouldn't ...

Lord, please show me how to say no to this  
I don't know if I can say no to this  
But the situations helpless  
And her body's screaming hell yes

Lord can you at least forgive me for this?  
I don't think I want to say no to this  
There is nowhere left to go  
So when her body's on mine I do not say,

 **Company** : no! (repeated)  
**Maria** : yes!  
**Eliza** : yes!

 **Eliza** : i don't say no to this, i  
**Eliza &Maria**: don't say no to this  
**Eliza** : there is nowhere i can go

 **James** : so?

 **Eliza** : no one needs to know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Have You Read This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530581) by [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425)
  * [Congratulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935448) by [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425)




End file.
